callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Handgun
(which include pistols or revolvers and are also referred to as side arms) are a type of secondary weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Handguns usually have moderate stopping power and are able to pull off many shots in quick succession. Lower caliber handguns usually have higher magazine capacities, while the higher caliber handguns are louder, have more recoil and a smaller magazine capacity. In general, semi-auto pistols are less powerful than revolvers. Compared to other weapons, handguns can be drawn the fastest, and switching to a sidearm is always faster than reloading. When aiming down the sights they have the fastest ADS time, have no zoom, and they retain full "look/aim" movement speed when doing so. However, handguns have low damage outside of their usually short ranges. The low magazine size and semi-automatic nature limits them to ADS outside of point-blank ranges, as although their hipfire spread tends to be decent, the user will often find him/herself running out of ammunition should they attempt to kill an enemy without aiming. Additionally, players cannot simply "sweep" the crosshairs over an opponent and expect a kill, as every shot must be fired manually. List of Handguns in Call of Duty Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive *M1911 *Luger *TT33 (United Offensive only) *Webley (United Offensive only) Call of Duty 2 *M1911 *Luger *Webley *TT-30 Call of Duty 3 *Colt .45 *Walther P38 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M9 menu icon CoD4.png|M9 USP.45 menu icon CoD4.png|USP .45 M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 Desert Eagle menu icon CoD4.png|Desert Eagle '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] M9 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg |M9 ''Call of Duty: World at War '' M1911 menu icon WaW.png|Colt M1911 Nambu menu icon WaW.png|Nambu Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 TT-33 menu icon WaW.png|Tokarev TT-33 .347 Magnum menu icon WaW.png|.357 Magnum (Multiplayer and Zombies only) Ray Gun 3rd person view WaW.png|Ray Gun (Campaign mission Little Resistance and Zombies only) '' ''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Nintendo DS) *M1911 *Webley *Luger *Nambu *Tokarev TT-33 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle M1911 3rd person MW2.png|M1911 (Single Player only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' USP.45 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|USP .45 M9 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|M9 '' Modern Warfare 2: Ghost *Browning Hi-Power Call of Duty: Black Ops '' ELITE M1911.png|M1911 .45 Python menu icon BO.png|Python Makarov menu icon BO.png|Makarov ASP menu icon BO.png|ASP CZ75 menu icon BO.png|CZ75 Ray Gun 3rd person view WaW.png|Ray Gun (Zombies only) WintersHowl.png|Winter's Howl (Zombies only) Wavegun concept art.jpg|Wave Gun (Zombies only (when dual wielded)) '' Sounds Pistol sounds ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' File:USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 MP412 menu icon MW3.png|MP412 44 Magnum Transparent MW3.png|.44 Magnum Desert Eagle CaC.png|Desert Eagle File:FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 (Single Player only) File:M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 (Single Player only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *USP .45 *M9 *Desert Eagle Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 M1911 holstered BOII.png|M1911 Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner TAC-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|TAC-45 B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five-Seven '' Trivia *Tactical Knife kills do not count towards the prestige challenges, but they do count for the marksman challenges. *Call of Duty: World at War'' is the only game with Create-A-Class where handguns do not have attachments. *There are no sidearms in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is a glitch where when using the Akimbo attachment on Handguns, if one were to empty all ammunition leaving one shot in the right, and only right pistol, then press the L2, R2, and Triangle buttons at the same time, the left pistol will break it's firecap and immediately empty all ammo in less than a 1/4 of an in-game second, faster than what a RF controller can reproduce. Confirmed by IW and Sledgehammer. (Confirmed on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' is the first and so far only Call of Duty game to feature two revolvers, the MP412 and the .44 Magnum. *After a recent hotfix on Modern Warfare 3, it is possible to kill another player with a single shot from a pistol if they get shot in the foot. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' features the most handguns of all Call of Duty series. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' is the first game in the series to feature the Reflex Sight as an attachment for semi-automatic pistols. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons